1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts, and more specifically to a utility cart for use with a removable garment bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial conveyor drying machines are frequently used in the screen printing industry for drying the ink on screen printed garments. As the dried garments come off of the conveyor and are dispatched from the machine, they are often caught in cardboard boxes that are used to store and ship the finished garments. However, the use of cardboard boxes is extremely inconvenient. For example, once the boxes are full, they are extremely heavy and difficult to move and ship. The use of cardboard boxes also requires constant supervision as the garments must be arranged by hand so as not to pile up on one side of the box. Also, since garments of the same size (e.g. S, M, L, XL, etc.) are passed through the drying machine at the same time, the machine must be stopped every time a new size is to be loaded, and a new cardboard box must be retrieved in order to keep the garments separated by size.
This is a need for a utility cart that is designed to catch garments being dispatched from a conveyor dryer. It is desirable that the cart be a mobile cart capable of supporting a drawstring garment bag that can hold a large quantity of garments, making the packaging, storage, and transportation of the garments easier. Thus, a utility cart solving the aforementioned problems is desired.